Difference
by Midnightstar1314
Summary: Why is it that I hate you so much? Am I scared of it. Maybe I am. After all I could have had your fate. Two-shot! " Please forgive me Hinata".
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

Well at school we were doing a memory of something we really regret and well I remember a time when I mean to this girl when I was 5. Yea I know I still remember too, but to fit the story I am going to be the guy in here which I am not of course also the whole finding that person is a deep thing and I will explain at end of story. One-shot enjoy. (maybe 2-shot not sure.)

Difference

Running on the soft white layer of snow, I don't reallly know why I am running. I am looking everywhere, the gardens,sheds, streets, and now the woods. I am breathing hard, and I feel like this happened before. But the thing is I can't remember. I look around a few evergreens, but see nothing. It isn't until I find her that I remember where I remember this from.

Hmph, I still remember even after 11 years...

It was a stupid childish game now that I think back of it, a simple game of tag.

It was at the Hyuga compound, and all the branch member children wanted to play tag.

Then Hinata came running wanting to play. Saying

"Um, can I play with you guys?"

I hear a small voice say. When I turned around I say Hinata bearly 4 years old. I get so angry maybe because I am angry, but deep down I know I am not angry. If anything I realized I could have been her, and if I were her I really don't know. Being cursed such a fate, but then aren't we all cursed? When my father was killed to protect her and her family though, I buried away all of those feelings. After then this hate became so easy, but it always felt wrong.

"No"

I say scolding as hard a 5 year old can.

"But-"

"No- don't you get just leave me alone; go disappear for all I care."

I looked back to see her still thier. All the other kid nodding in agreement, carry our sign of hatred on our foreheads, except her.

I begin to tell everyone the instructions but she is still thier. Everyone soon runs off throughout the nearby woods,town shops, and the compound. I am the only one who can use my Byakugan so I don't even bother activating. After counting for a 1 minute, I look around and don't her anymore.

_Good_

I try the woods first and walk until I hear a crying sound. I quickly look to see if anyone was injured. Someone was injured, but not the way I thought of the word 'injured'.

She was by a lake crying. She was hiding. It only took me a moment to reach this conclusion.

I suddenly felt guilty and wanted to do something, but what?

I remember we were very close, but things changed. They always do. It was easy to stay away from her, an excuse.

I stayed for I don't know how long maybe a few seconds, minutes, houre, but I don't know. She suddeny turned to me and I stepped back suprised at myself.

_Was I scared?_

We stood thier together. Just looking into our eyes hers of sadness and mine of hatred.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Okay the explanation. I was like 5 and thier was this girl who had a skin diease and everyone made fun of her about it. I had the same thing too, but it wasn't horrible like hers. I ddin't think what she had was a big deal, but the other kids did and I joined in. I avoided her and I didn't know why. I remember one day we were playing a game ( I forgot which game) and didn't include her. Later I saw her crying, and I didn't do anything and left. I meet her again in middle school, and felt guilty and began a conversation. She is one of the best friends I have now. Okay my ranting done I don't like love her in that way, more of a best friend way. In the story Neji realizes he shouldn't be mean to her he could be her for all he knows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

Yay I am doing a 2-shot! So this is something I wanted to add. Oh how I wish this couple had more spot light! Anyhow here ya go! Also I know everyone hates this but please review.

**Something New**

I turn to see Neji, and I smile. He begins to walk over and sits next to me, and I move closer to him.

"I'm scared."

I say for he already knows I am worried. We are starting the fourth ninja war after all.

"Hinata"

I hear the serious tone in his voice and look over to see Neji looking at me, as if studying me.

" Yes Neji"

I say and wonder what he has to say.

" Hinata I know you love Naruto, and you proved it more than anyone could ever prove.

I wanted to know if your feelings could ever change. I want you to be honest with me Hinata."

I hear Neji and I know I do love Naruto, but I know if he did love me he would have came for me by now. When I was being healed by Sakura I was in a temporaily coma. Even then I knew I couldn't get Naruto and I probably can't anymore, but Neji he was there. I remember he was one of the first ones to visit me and make sure I was alright. I know he tried to kill me, but he was corrupted by pain and hurt. He never blamed me afterwards either ,even though if anything I was all to blame.

Wait why is Neji even asking me this?

I was hurt and could have been killed. I remember Neji lecturing me about not doing anything dangerous that could kill me ever again.

"Hinata did you hear me?"

I turn and see Neji beginning to look away.

" Neji I will answer if you tell me... why?

Why ask me this?"

" I will I promise."

I hear Neji.

" I did love Naruto but he doesn't love me ,and I refuse to keep on chasing a dream that I know will end up with both of us hurt. I can only hope to get over this Neji. Thats all to do now. Now you tell me why did you ask me."

I say and I see Neji bring a finger up to my face, and he wipes tears off of my face. I didn't even realize I was crying.

" Hinata when this is all over, with both of us alive I promise to come back here. If we both live through this I will want to marry you, and I know this is something you now have to burden on your mind. I have always loved you for a long time now and I kept on trying to hide it, but I realized when I saw you hurt I couldn't. I know you may still hate me for this, but I love you. Even if I don't live through this I will wish for your happiness Hinata."

Neji moves closer and kisses my forehead.

" When we are out into battle I will protect you I promise, and you will see a cruel side of me. If you still find it in your heart after all of this I will want to marry you. I know I am not who you love, but I will help you get over this all."

"Neji"

I say with tears in my eyes. I have never known this.

" I promise to."

Neji looks as if he is looking into a treasure box of gold.

I feel like I can start all over again now, and be happy.

"Goodbye, for now my Hinata."

And with that Neji is gone in a flash.

I begin to walk to my house wondering all about this, and head home.

When entering my home I go straight for my room for tomorrow will be the start of this all. I look over to see a letter on my table top and go to read it.

_Dear Hinata,_

_I feel like I should thank you for what you did for me. _

_I also want to thank you for your feelings, but I cannot return them._

_Forgive me Hinata, but I hope you can be happy after this is all over._

_I wish I had more to say, but it took me 6 hours to just write these 4 sentenctes._

_From,_

_Naruto._

I smile with tears.

Maybe me and Neji can be.

No we can.

Because I believe when this is over something new will begin.

* * *

And no I did not get the title from High School musical it just sounded right.


End file.
